Dumbledore Knows Best
by demonkatgurl17
Summary: Remus goes to check on Harry in the summer after Sirius's death. What he finds is unexpected. What he does next...is unacceptable. [2nd in Harry Potter and the Series of Degrading Events]


**Warnings:** This fic features underage sex, dubious consent, gangbang-type situations, mpreg, incest, mild violence, general bad bdsm techniques, cock sluttiness, and general bad behavior. You have been warned. Don't like, don't read ya dweebs.

8/23/19 Edit: Adding dates to my fics for flow, no major changes

* * *

July 12, 1996

Remus strode with purpose down the lamp-lit street of Privet Drive, his shabby muggle overcoat flapping about him in the unusually cool summer night breeze.

It had been weeks since Harry's… disastrous…5th year had ended and the guard Dumbledore had set to watch over Harry had hardly seen the boy since the start of the school holidays. Concerns had been raised. What was the boy doing? What was his state of mind? Was this seclusion normal or the hallmarks of a deeper, more worrying problem? Guilt? Depression? Or just teenage angst and pouting, as Severus was usually quick to chime in with a derisive sneer.

So Dumbledore decided someone should go check on Harry, someone close to him who could properly evaluate his state of mind. The Weasleys had been the obvious choice, but with Arthur swamped with work at the Ministry and Molly tending to Ginny (a slight case of Wizard Flu, not dangerous but still in the contagious stage), the task had fallen to the next best option.

Remus.

Which was rather unfortunate because Remus felt wholly inadequate for the task, struggling with his _own_ depression in the wake of Sirius's death as he was. He was the last Marauder. With his condition, he had always assumed that he would be the first to go. At least, that was what he had thought deep in his heart before that terrible night nearly 15 years ago, when Lily and James were murdered, with Peter following soon after (or so everyone had thought) and Sirius locked away for life. When Sirius had, against all odds, come back into his life, Remus had thought himself lucky; he had his friend, his _lover_ back, he wouldn't be forced to suffer alone anymore. And then in the blink of an eye, Sirius was gone again and it was final in a way that Azkaban had not been because Sirius had vanished before his eyes to a place Remus could not follow.

Even now, walking down a boring muggle street, the mess of pain and guilt was howling in his chest, despite the placid smoothness of his expression. Being near the person who had helped to bring about his love's death wasn't something he really wanted (he _knew_ it wasn't _Harry's_ fault, but the wolf inside him, bitter with the loss of his perceived packmate, held a grudge all the same).

Late as it was, Remus didn't bother with knocking or ringing the bell, and instead used a curious tool on loan to him from Mundungus that opened door locks with a light tap (Dumbledore was keen that spells be used as a last resort at #4 Privet Drive to avoid overly stressing Harry's relatives). The door swung open without a sound and Remus closed it carefully, his eyes taking in the dim hallway with a staircase off to the right, an open entrance off to the left (likely a family room), and a closed door ahead at the end of the hallway with light shining through the edging (A light forgotten? Or perhaps someone was still awake in the house after all?).

He was about to slink upstairs to the bedrooms and disregard the door ahead until noises caught his attention, sharp and rhythmic. He padded closer and it wasn't until he was an arms-length away from the door that the pungent smell of sex made him freeze in place. Just as he made to retreat to the stairs, he found himself freezing again, but this time in shock and horror, not the embarrassment of an accidental voyeur.

"You like that, boy?" The rough male voice was muffled through the thick door, but distinctly that of Vernon Dursley. A hard smack followed by a low groan. "Answer me!"

"I- I like it Uncle Vernon…"

A chill stole into Remus's bones. He _had_ to be mistaken, it couldn't be what it sounded like-

Another deep groan, harsher slapping sounds. "Take it…. Take my cock you whore!"

Quiet as he could, Remus opened the door and slid into the room. He barely took in that he was in the dining area, kitchen visible just past a long countertop - everything sleek and clean and cozy - before his attention was drawn to the table in front of him where two figures stood with their backs to him. Well, only _one_ of them was really standing.

Vernon Dursley, with his trousers and pants around his ankles, was closest to Remus. Between Vernon and the table was a much smaller figure, barely seen with the immense bulk of the older man half on top of him, but it was obvious that the smaller person was naked, their legs kept splayed apart by rope tying the figure's ankles to the table legs.

Stunned at the scene, Remus stood in place and watched as Vernon's hips jutted powerfully back and forth, creating the loud slapping noises Remus had heard in the hallway.

"Oh…ohhh…. _fuuuuck…..U-_ Unclllllle….." the smaller figure panted.

Even though every sense Remus had was telling him that was _Harry_ on the table _,_ his brain still struggled to not believe what he was seeing, that couldn't process that it was _Harry_ that was being violently fucked by his uncle over the family table.

"What did I tell you about that language, you little _slut_?" The insult accentuated with a particularly _hard_ thrust that made Harry give a keening wail.

"I- I'm _sorry,"_ the figure - _Harry_ \- panted, his voice stuttering under the force of being fucked faster now, barely audible over his uncle's throaty groans.

"How does it feel, _Freak?"_ Vernon released his grip on Harry's hip to bring it down in a loud _slap_ against Harry's ass, drawing a yelp from the boy. "How does to feel getting _fucked_ by my _big cock?"_

It took several tries for Harry to answer because apparently that big cock was rutting against the boy's prostate, making him slur his words and cry out repeatedly with each thrust.

"It…i-it f-feels…. _oh **god**_ ….it f-feeeeeels…. _UGHhhh_ …..a…. oh _god,_ it…. _Aaahhhh!_ More! _Please,_ more _!"_

 _"_ Oh I'll give you more, you little cockslut!" Vernon grunted all out _pounding_ into Harry, seemingly under no compulsion to watch his own foul mouth. "I'll fuck so much cum into your tight little ass that you'll fucking _drip_ with it! Feels so good….oughta, _ugh_ ….oughta make you earn your keep like this, flat out on your back with a line of customers to keep this hole nice and _sloppy!"_ Vernon rolled his hips faster, clearly getting as deep as he could into the teen he was fucking. His movements were getting tighter and jerkier until he _thrust_ forward with all his might and stilled inside Harry, who was still bleating for more like a Knockturn Alley whore.

And Remus….

Remus stood there, as out of place in that room as spots on the kitchen floor, watching, only watching.

Part of him was screaming at himself, sick at how he could just stand there and watch, allow a _child_ to be _violated_ like this, but that part wasn't in control right now. For weeks, his animal side - his _werewolf_ side - had been fluttering beneath the surface of his psyche, becoming more pronounced than usual with the pain of his recent loss, becoming far more dominant with the full moon looming ahead a few days away.

Remus was hardly _in control_ and he had known that coming here was a bad idea, but who was he to argue with Dumbledore?

 _Dumbledore knows best,_ Remus thought to himself as he still made no move to separate the two figures despite having every chance to do so, despite knowing that what he was watching was morally _wrong_.

But he hadn't.

The wolf inside Remus had risen at the smell and sight of rutting and then he, too, was caught up in the act, knowing _far_ _too well_ that he would never experience a mating with Sirius again and his inner wolf _howled_ for flesh and blood.

Though not to tear and rip and kill, no.

Remus stood there, _hard as a fucking rock_ , aching to thrust and take and _cum_ as well. His cock jutted, hard and leaking in the confines of his trousers, longing to be buried _deep_ in a tight wet hole.

So, frozen in his thoughts and desires, Remus did nothing as he watched Vernon, wishing he _was_ Vernon, growing jealous of every cry the man twisted from Harry's lips.

Finally sated, Vernon pulled away from Harry, his cock slipping free with a wet sound that made Remus's muscles taut with _want_. The muggle hauled his clothes up around his hips and was doing up the front of his trousers as he turned away from Harry - and froze stock still at the sight of an intruder in his house, one who had clearly just watched as he violated a teenager.

Neither man moved, unsure of what the other wanted or what to do.

It was Harry that broke the tense moment, whining where he lay draped nude across the table, rolling his hips with _need_ , cum leaking out of his hole to slide down his quivering inner thighs and drip to the tile floor. Without Vernon blocking the way, Remus could see the round, perky ass, reddened and quivering and spread open, showing off Harry's used hole.

Remus stared at the messy hole and licked his lips.

Vernon took in the intruder. He saw the lust in Remus's eyes, the outline of an erection tenting his threadbare trousers, and he relaxed. "You're here for the boy?" he asked gruffly, only now realizing why the man looked familiar to him. This man was another _freak_ , one who had threatened him along with a bunch of other freaks at the train station only weeks ago. By all rights, Vernon should have been scared out of his mind right now, knowing just how dangerous this man was and what he could do with this damning information, but the way the freak was staring at his nephew, the way his eyes had yet to move away from him, made Vernon sure that _he_ was the one in control here, not this freak and all his _magic._

Remus nodded slightly, distracted by the sweat pooling in the small of Harry's back and the trails of cum on his thighs.

"You want a go?"

 _Merlin_ , he _wanted._

Confused by his uncle's questions, Harry tried to raise himself up and turn, only for Vernon to violently shove him back down onto the table, pinning him down with a hand between his shoulders.

"Then take him," Vernon said. He could have been offering Remus a cup of tea for how calmly and off-hand he was offering up his nephew.

By now, Harry seemed to be wise to the fact that there was someone else in the room. "Uncle Vernon?" he promoted, sounding worried.

This boy and his _worry_ had drawn Remus's mate out of safety and gotten him killed. This boy… _This_ _boy_ was the reason he was alone again, forced to weather his remaining days with nothing to distract him when the wolf inside him came too close to the surface and endangered others. _This_ _boy_ had drawn out the wolf, had left him pained and wanting for an outlet for his baser urges and now - _now,_ Remus was being offered _this_ _boy_ ….

 _This_ _boy_ would just have to do.

With single-minded intentness, Remus strode forward, paying the muggle no mind as he grasped narrow hips, rubbing his thumbs back and forth across the thin skin covering bone, traced soothingly over the ridge of Harry's pelvic bone. So fragile under Remus's hands, so _breakable._ Like _Sirius_ used to be. Wet and eager to be taken. Remus was drowning in the musk of rut, in the smell of the cum covering the boy. He wanted to replace it with his _own_ smell. To make his _own_ marks on the boy, to leave dark bruises and scratches and _bite marks_ to _show this boy_ what _real_ pain was.

"Unc- Uncle Vernon?" Harry stuttered, his trembling now more out of fear than lust, though Remus could tell that the boy's arousal had not abated. His cock was at full-mast despite having no idea who was touching him.

"Shut it, boy."

Remus paid them no mind, choosing instead to give in to the urge to lap at the sweat pooled on boy's back, humming contentedly at the jerk Harry gave to the feel of a tongue against his skin. _That's right, boy._

 _Fear me. Fear what **I** can take._

The lovely trembling grew as Remus licked lower… lower…

Kneeling down, he adjusted his grip on Harry's hips to cup his shapely buttocks, spreading them wide apart with his thumbs to better reveal a hole still sloppy and loosened from Vernon's hard fucking. It winked at him, slutty and inviting.

Who was he to refuse?

Eagerly, Remus dove forward and lapped at the pucker, cleaning it of the pearly strands of cum, tracing the wrinkled flesh with his tongue before spearing the tip as deep inside as he could go.

The boy damn-near shrieked at the sudden rimming, but the sound was soon silenced. Remus was vaguely aware of the muggle moving, heaving himself up onto the table, of rhythmic sounds above him - _wetter_ than the ones from before - but Remus was focused on his task, licking out as much of the cum inside the boy so that _his_ was the seed that would settle deep within the boy, _his_ was the seed that would claim and grow, give him pups to reform the pack that was taken all because of _this boy_.

Remus _would not_ be alone again.

He stood in a smooth motion, evidence of the power and grace of his inner wolf. He kneaded at the soft skin of Harry's ass, drawing a muffled whimper from the boy, muffled due to the cock sliding in and out of his mouth. The wolf inside of Remus growled. As pleased as he was that this boy was getting put in his place, _this boy_ was _his._

The growl within him found its way into his throat, drawing the attention of the muggle who froze, eyes bugging out in fear, at the fierce amber eyes _glowing_ at him.

" _Leave._ "

It was _far_ too amusing watching the fat man wiggle his bulk off the table. Vernon barely gave a glance at his nephew before scuttling like a crab around the outskirts of the room, shoving himself into his pants and swiping something up off the counters while making sure to keep Remus in his sight as he made it to the door Remus had come in through and awkwardly shuffled out of it himself, leaving Harry and Remus alone.

The trembling under Remus's hands intensified. Little by little, Harry inched his head around to peer over his shoulder, for all the good it would do him with his nearsighted peripheral vision.

So Remus decided to make things easier.

Slowly, he leaned forward, sliding down onto his forearms to support his weight as he curled over Harry's nude form, pressing him firmly against the table. Not that the teen could go anywhere, hobbled as he was by the ropes coiled about his ankles keeping him strapped to the table legs. He was well and truly caught in Remus's grasp. What did it matter if he knew who would have him next?

"R- Remus?" Harry choked out, his body tensing up. "You- What are you-?" He sent a separate glance over Remus's shoulder. "Uncle Vernon was, uh h- he-" "I know what he was doing, Harry," Remus cut in softly. He leaned closer so that his next words could breathe against Harry's ear. "I watched." Harry shuddered at the sharp nip Remus gave to curve of his ear.

"You-," his breath caught when Remus nosed his way to the nape of his neck. Harry swallowed nervously. "You can't-"

"Can't what?" Remus interrupted in a low growl. "Can't _tell_ anyone? Or maybe… you think I can't do _this,"_ he hissed, rolling his hips - and his hard _cock_ \- against the bare curve of Harry's ass, thrilling at the whimper and buck of Harry's hips. "And why wouldn't I want to? You seemed to take cock like such a _good boy_. Not at all like the _bad_ boy I know you are, the kind of boy who keeps getting himself into trouble…"

Harry whimpered.

"I bet you can't get enough of it, can you? I bet you bend over for your uncle as often as you can, but it's never enough, is it? This hungry, greedy hole of yours keeps taking and taking and you'd take it from _anyone_ who gave it to you, wouldn't you?"

Another helpless whimper, this time with a halfhearted head shake.

Such a liar, his boy was.

"I bet", Remus purred, his voice sinfully soft, "that if _Professor Snape_ had been the one to come check on you tonight, you would have let him bury his _big cock_ inside you, for all that you hate him. And he _is_ big, you know. That time at school when James pants'd him in front of everyone proved that. Strange that he was embarrassed at all that day given the horse cock that man carries between his legs."

That was a total lie. One if the teachers had broken up the gathering before James had gotten Snivellus's pants off, but the story was worth it for Harry's reaction: a breathless whine and a hampered attempt to spread his legs even further apart.

"Fucking slut," Remus chuckled fondly at the display. "Desperate to be filled, even if it's by people who despise you. I wonder… what about those who actually _care_ about you, hmm? Would you let dear Ron have a go? Or perhaps his father? To what _lengths_ would you go to be considered one of Arthur's sons?"

Remus didn't know where this filth was coming from, he'd never considered _any_ of this before, but the wolf inside him bared its teeth and refused to back down now, not when it was getting such lovely rises from Harry, who could only seem to shake his head and buck against him, clawing uselessly at the table beneath him with his free hands. Remus considered tying him up and watching him strain, but decided it would be much more satisfying to let Harry have the illusion that he could still fight. Not that it would make a difference.

He let a thumbnail graze against the sensitive skin of Harry's ribcage. The boy shivered at the gentle touch.

If that was a tease, Remus's next words would be a sharp slap.

"Would you have let _Sirius_ have you? Would you have let the man who cared enough to _die_ for you _fuck_ this hole gaping wide? Or…would he be ashamed of you?

The boy froze as if physically stricken. Tears welled up in the eye Remus could see. To cause this boy pain - _this boy,_ who had taken _everything_ \- it was like a balm to the wound in Remus's heart.

Remus reared upright, staring fixedly at the single tear that fell down Harry's check as he unfastened his trousers, letting them and his pants fall. His breathing grew heavier as he kicked a shoe off so that he could get a good solid stance behind the boy. Remus spared a brief moment to spell himself slick before tucking his wand away (fuck Dumbledore and his rules anyway).

He didn't bother stretching Harry. The boy's uncle had done him that favor already.

The thick, leaking tip pressed against the reddened hole in a mockery of a kiss. It was about the only gentleness Remus would afford him.

Remus grasped Harry's thin hips in a tight grip. "You deserve this," he said, his voice as dead as he felt.

Harry gave a quiet sob that choked off at the rough _thrust_ Remus gave, sliding in all the way in the first go.

If Remus hadn't walked in on Vernon violating Harry, he would have _sworn_ the boy was untouched for as tight as he was. It was nearly _painful_ , the muscles grasping and trying to keep him out - or draw him further in. Harry cried out in shock and (more likely) pain at the violent intrusion. Remus stilled and looked down.

Even he was a bit confused by what he saw.

His cock looked… _bigger_ than he thought it normally was and the coloring-well, it was more of a grey mottling than a flushed pink. It was _definitely_ bigger and growing as he stared at it (though he thought that any cock buried in that tight hole would look big). And at the base, it was almost…swollen. He fingered the bulb-like area gingerly, finding it hard and sensitive. He nearly crowed in victory.

It was a knot. His wolf nature was so close to the surface that canine aspects were bleeding through. Remus ran a tongue around his mouth, unsurprised to find sharper eye teeth.

 _This could be fun._

Harry's sobs finally fell to whimpering and sniffling during the moments Remus had taken to adjust. He was shaking, the tremors like a light tease around the werewolf's cock. More out of curiosity than out of any real courtesy to the boy, Remus slipped a hand around to wrap around the boy's cock, holding it hard enough to hurt. He was only half-surprised to find Harry completely hard.

So he was a _masochistic_ slut, was he?

Experimentally, Remus pulled back until just the tip remained wrapped in that sinful heat. Then bucked forward in a harsh thrust, grinning at the choked off cry Harry made, but also at the pre-cum now dripping from the boy's cock. He was _enjoying_ this.

"You took something from me, you know." The boy seemed to shrink at Remus's cold tone; he pressed his face to the table, his shoulders shaking with misery.

Remus wasn't completely blinded by his own pain. He knew that Harry was hurting from Sirius's death too. But Sirius would still be alive if Harry had tried harder, if he had not fallen to Voldemort's manipulations. Harry hadn't thrown the spell that pushed Sirius through the Veil, but he'd been the reason Sirius was there that day and now they both had to suffer for it.

 _Harry_ would suffer for it.

"I'm going to take back what you took from me." _Thrust_. "I'm going to have a pack again." _Thrust._ "A _family."_ Another _thrust,_ rougher now, faster. "You took that from me and now I'm going to get it back." His balls were slapping against Harry's ass now. "How far did _Snape_ get- " Remus took perverse delight how Harry's cock leaped at the name of the hated professor, "in his teaching about werewolves, hmm? Did he tell you that getting bitten isn't the _only_ way to make a werewolf?"

Remus was plunging in so hard and fast, the _smack_ of skin against skin was an obscene staccato that echoed in the stark, clean muggle kitchen.

Harry was muttering a litany of "please please oh _please_ , but it didn't seem to be of pain. The little slut's hole was slick and hot and seemed to _clench_ around the cock violating him, hungry even in punishment.

"Under the right circ- _circumstances,_ " Remus panted, "werewolves can be _bred."_ The knot was swelling again, catching on Harry's hole. " _Ugh,_ you _fucking_ \- _nghhh_ " Remus was getting closer and he let go of Harry's cock in favor of clawing into Harry's hips, nails biting into the bruising flesh and drawing blood, making Harry groan deep at the pain. "Had anyone told you, Harry, that wizards can bear children?" A startled flash of green eyes over a shoulder at him made him growl. "Oh, yes, child. I'm going to _breed_ you. I'm going to fuck you so hard, fill that magical womb of yours to the bursting point, first with my seed, and then with my pups. And I'll fuck you over and over and over until you whelp me new pack to replace the one _you took from me!"_ And with a near roar, Remus fucked his near-werewolf size cock into the teen's wet hole as hard as he could, uncaring of the blood trails streaming down Harrys hips, uncaring of the rough cries of mixed grief, lust and fear torn from the boy's throat, uncaring of the scent of semen filling the air behind Remus as Vernon inched the door open to better watch and wank to a stranger all but raping his nephew on the table his family would eat at in the morning, a camera in his hand filming the scene.

The knot expanded to its fullest and locked Remus's now _huge_ cock inside Harry, the abused hole so damn _tight_ that when Remus came, it nearly hurt to have his semen forced out of it. He hips were pressed against Harry's ass, trying to twitch forward even _more_ , to bury his cum _even deeper_ , so _deep_ it would never come out. He knew that his knot would be locked into Harry for several more minutes as he finished flooding that magical womb with cum, but he indulged his vindictive streak and tried to pull out, feeling the dense bulb pull at the ring of muscle locked around him.

Harry gave a hoarse cry and bucked his hips back against Remus, who groaned low in his throat as the right channel squeezed him impossibly _tighter_. Remus panted raggedly as the whore beneath him twitched in orgasm, the tremors fueling the next several mini-orgasms that hit him, producing more cum to fill the little cocksleeve.

A muffled groan and the smell of semen signaled Vernon's second orgasm. Blissed out as Remus was, he couldn't find it in him to mind the man's presence or, oddly his audacity to come closer and wipe a cum-filled hand across Harry's face, fingers dipping into Harry's mouth and staying there until the boy had licked his hand clean.

It was…gratifying…watching Harry getting debased. Perhaps Remus was less threatened by Vernon's assistance now that he'd properly bred the wizard cunt.

"Practically insatiable, he's been," Vernon said, panning the camera to get a good long shot of the knot stretching Harry's hole. I came home one day and found my boy and his friends gaping the slut. _Mostly_ in turns," he gave Remus a sidelong grin. "No wonder his hole likes to be filled if _that's_ the kind of cock you freaks give him."

"How often do they breed him?" Remus was fairly sure that a muggle couldn't breed a wizard, not like they could a witch; they lacked the magical spark needed to activate a male womb. Still, Remus wanted as little interference as possible with impregnating his new slut. And if he had to make several more visits to keep his seed front and center, well…it was a sacrifice he was prepared to make.

"Well, it's summer break and they _are_ teenagers with nothing to do," Vernon chuckled darkly. He reached out to rub against the dark red skin stretched around Remus's knot, making Harry shudder and give a thready whine. "I've told them to capture as many of their playtimes as they can on camera, can maybe sell the videos and get some _recompense_ out of the brat…"

"Ah…. _ugh!"_ Remus groaned and shoved forward with one last thrust as the last orgasm racked him. Finally, the knot shrank enough to slip free, leaving Harry with a gaping red hole. Cum was just starting to dribble out when Remus - out of the camera view - conjured a rather large gold plug and slipped it into place, trapping the bulk of his seed inside the boy.

"Fuck…," Vernon swore, pawing at the plug, apparently in awe of the size and obscenity of it. Harry grimaced at the attention, but his face soon fell slack with need as Vernon quickly fisted his cock, getting him hard in no time.

The sight of the bright red hole clenching on the gold plug made Remus smirk. He nearly sighed at his own nostalgia, vaguely wondering if Gryffindor house would be able to handle this little slut or if Remus would have to Snape enlist some Slytherin assistance…

On a whim, he reached out and lightly played with the plug, pushing and tugging on it while Vernon beat off his nephew all under the watchful eye of the camera, which got a prime shot of Harry writhing between them on the table - _and_ when Harry started begging for cock again. Vernon kindly shifted the boy close enough to slide a rapidly engorging cock between Harry's lips and straight into the back of his throat, forcing Harry to take _all_ of him at a fast, ball-slapping pace that made Remus ache to watch.

Or ache to be buried within the whore again.

"Fuck it," he swore and tugged the gold plug free, tossing it with a clatter into the table. His cock was half-hard when he pushed back into the sloppy hole and somehow, feeling how used and wet he'd made Harry got him hard so fast, he became a little dizzy.

"Yeah, you like this, bitch?" Vernon crooned softly down at Harry, still forcing his cock deep onto the boy's mouth. "So cock hungry, you need it from _both_ ends, don't you? This is all your good for." Remus watched Harry's eyes get heavy, watched him desperately lick and suck at the cock he was force-fed, and it wasn't long before Remus felt his knot swell, watched as his cock darkened and expanded to immense werewolf size again. It slid through the rapidly tightening hole and he _growled_.

Harry whined, completely filled with cock and utterly debauched both for their eyes and the camera that Vernon was struggling to keep still while his free hand moved Harry up and down his hard cock. A wave of Remus's wand had the camera hovering freely in the air, which made Vernon pause for all of half a second before he got both hands in Harry's hair and began to _skullfuck_ the teen with such vigor that Remus growled and matched the muggle's ferocity, raping the hole with as much strength as he could borrow from his werewolf side until his knot slid into place, ripping violently in and out of the hole before shooting load after load of sperm deep into the Harry's womb.

 _This_ time, Remus felt magic swirl around him and Harry mostly focused around their nethers, coiling tighter and tighter until Remus came again, Harry shaking apart right along with him, the teen nearly choking on the flood of sperm his uncle was shooting down his throat.

The camera hovered serenely over their heaving bodies, capturing the sex but not the waves of magic from the violent coupling.

Blissed out again, Remus reached around to stroke at Harry's lower belly, his magic reaching out to sense the spark of new life that had taken hold. He'd done it. The boy was bred. With how many, it was too soon to tell. Just the thought that this flat belly would soon be stretched taut with the effort of growing his pups made Remus rock his hips, eager to fuck the boy again.

Vernon slid free, slapping his softening cock against Harry's face, laughing when the teen tried to suck him again. "What I tell you? _Insatiable."_

Once soft enough, Remus withdrew as well, tempted to give in to the urge for another fucking at the disappointed whine Harry made. Instead, he whispered a healing spell to repair any internal damage and replaced the gold plug before stepping away.

"I'd best be going. I'll be coming by again in a few days to ensure Harry's continued… _health_." At that, Harry turned his head to give Remus a dopey sort of grin. It made Remus's broken heart give a strange throb and he returned it with a weak smile of his own.

Perhaps Dumbledore knew best after all.


End file.
